Reductions in size and power consumption are required of portable devices equipped with liquid crystal displays (hereinafter refereed to as LCD) panels such as notebook type personal computers. A cold cathode fluorescent lamp (hereinafter referred to as CFL) which is widely used as a backlight for an LCD panel requires a high voltage of not less than 1 kV to initiate lighting and a high voltage of several hundred volts while it is continuously lit. As a transformer to be used therefor, attentions have been paid to a piezoelectric transformer which is small in size and can exhibit a high efficiency, and attempts have been made to develop such transformers for putting them into practical use.
However, a conventionally proposed mounting method of the piezoelectric transformer is complicated, and a supporting structure for the piezoelectric transformer and the piezoelectric transformer component which have simple structures and which can easily be assembled have not yet been developed.
It is, therefore, a main object of the present invention to provide a piezoelectric oscillator component which has a simple structure and which can easily be assembled, a structure for supporting the piezoelectric oscillator and a method of mounting the piezoelectric oscillator.
In addition to the above object, it is another object of the present invention to provide a piezoelectric oscillator component having high impact resistance and high reliability, a structure for supporting the piezoelectric oscillator and a method of mounting the piezoelectric oscillator.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a piezoelectric oscillator component having a small size in its widthwise direction, and a method of manufacturing the same.